


Fall Fashion

by gentlezombie



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, convenient fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/pseuds/gentlezombie
Summary: Kris finds Adam's weak spot. Good things follow.





	Fall Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing AI RPS? (Okay, who didn’t see that coming..?) Written for the ai_kinkmeme prompt "Kris/Adam; necking."
> 
> Written ages ago, reposted from LJ.

It takes two days after Kris and Adam finally acknowledge the prickling tension between them for what it is and kiss each other stupid at the kitchen aisle of the bus for Kris to find out about Adam’s weak spot. Crowded buses are not ideal for making out, so when they finally get to a hotel, Kris pushes Adam inside with a growl of “don’t even think about getting your own room” and kisses him deep and dirty right there against the door.

Adam’s not complaining; his long fingers rest at the back of Kris’s skull and pull him in. Kris hisses a little as they tangle in his hair, but it’s good, God it’s good. They both moan as their hips press together, Adam’s hands sliding down to Kris’s ass, but Adam moans even louder as Kris’s thumb brushes his throat just below his jaw.

Huh, Kris thinks and tests his theory, running his thumb from the point of Adam’s chin to the base of his throat. It goes straight to Kris’s dick, the way Adam shivers against him and tilts his head back in a wordless demand for more.

“Interesting,” Kris says, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder while they both take a few much-needed breaths. Adam’s nose does this ridiculous scrunch as Kris’s breath tickles his ear. He’s about to say something witty in retaliation, Kris can feel it as a slight tremble against his lips. As he happens to have the perfect angle, he points his tongue out and licks a stripe across Adam’s throat.

Adam goes slack against him, all words forgotten, and he’s baring the long, beautiful line of his neck again. Kris hasn't really thought about this before, but yeah, he could definitely get into that. He places small kisses on Adam’s throat, a neat row of them over his pulse point and next to his jaw line. He adds a little teeth to the mix and likes the small sounds Adam makes, the way his hands clench Kris’s ass through his jeans. He bites hard on the soft flesh under Adam’s jaw, sucking and biting and worrying the spot. Adam’s hips are moving against his, his cock a warm line through his pants, and his hands are making short work of Kris’s zipper. Kris bites down harder as Adam palms his dick, runs his thumb over the head, smearing the wetness. 

Kris thinks vaguely about returning the favor, but the task of tasting and marking every inch of bared skin under his lips and the jerking, erratic movements of Adam’s hand keep distracting him. They’re both panting, Kris’s breathing puffing against Adam’s neck. Kris fists one hand in Adam’s hair to bend him further and places the dirtiest of kisses right under his chin, imagining it’s Adam’s dick he’s lapping and kissing and sucking. Adam stiffens against him, his hips jerking a couple of times, and Kris feels the dampness seeping slowly through layers of clothing. 

He’ll tease Adam about all the noises he made later – kittenish, he’ll call them, and probably get whacked over the head with a pillow – but right now, his cock is throbbing desperately, and he makes a low noise of discontent himself. Thankfully, Adam’s back on board, and he’s jerking Kris off, a little rougher than anyone has before, fingers sure and strong. It doesn't take long before Kris comes, burying his face against Adam’s neck. Adam shudders a little as Kris’s lips press against the reddened skin. 

Later, when Adam has spread him on the bed and fucked him thoroughly, turned him inside out and put him back together, Kris lays there, contentment in every bone of his body, and thinks about the way Adam came apart under him. He kinda likes it. 

“You’re quite the kisser, Allen,” Adam says, his hand stroking lazy circles on Kris’s stomach. 

“Not too bad yourself,” Kris says with a grin. 

*** 

Later, Kris learns that a lot of biting isn't needed and Adam likes it the most when he just keeps licking and teasing the same spot over and over again. Kris thinks it would drive him mad, if anyone did it to him, but maybe that’s what Adam likes about it. 

After that first time though, Adam sets a new fashion with the collection of scarves he wears over the next couple of days. Kris doesn't usually find scarves particularly sexy. It’s the thought of what Adam’s hiding underneath that gets to him, makes him break off in the middle of a sentence every time Adam plays with the edge of his scarf. He can’t quite believe he’s contemplating escaping to the bathroom like a horny teenager, although that’s exactly how he feels. Adam’s dragging his thumb thoughtfully up and down his throat, looking out through the window with a million-mile stare in his eyes, lashes lowered and eye-shadow perfect, and the deliberation of the arrangement hits Kris: Adam’s acting. It’s not over the top like on stage, this is more subtle and private, something intended only for Kris. And maybe Adam always putting on a show should irritate Kris, but he thinks he loves Adam a little bit more for it, because he’s doing it for Kris’s sake too. 

That doesn't stop Kris from taking revenge that night, because Adam has teased him mercilessly all day. The scarf-wearing period gets extended by a few days, but then, it’s almost fall anyway.


End file.
